northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad
Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad (特殊隊 吸血鬼 分隊 (ヴァンパイア スクワッド) Tokushu-tai Vanpaia Sukuwaddo; lit. Special Squad Vampire Squad) is the fourteenth Tokushu-tai Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Chisato Takahara and directed by R. Haley Nishizono, the series was premiered on November 16, 2015, replacing Diary Of A Street Dancer, on GP-NET Primetime Mania on North Chevron. It concluded on March 18, 2016 and replaced by Passion Rose on March 28, 2016 for a total of 90 episodes. The series is streamed on YouTube and Tokushu-tai.com's official website, including three exclusive specials.Official Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad Full Episodes Website Haley Misha Ryeol stars as the primary protagonist, while veteran actor Ryuzaburo Morimoto stars as the main antagonist. This series introduces Ryoko Hanazono as one of the main cast. Synopsis The entire country is in big crisis after the evil Crescent Vampires attacked simultaneously in one place or another, As a result, President Yoshinori Miyazono declared a state of emergency, especially in the city of Okada. Because of the said crisis, President Yoshinori, who is also a vampire, recruited eight people to become the members of the Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad in order to save not only Okada City, but in the entire country. Characters Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad North Vampire Squad South Vampire Squad West Vampire Squad East Vampire Squad Allies Elite Vampire Gods Squad :Legend:◆ Human, ◆ Vampire *Takemi Kisaragi◆ *Shinichiro Miyazono◆ *Kotaro Ishikawa◆ *Rei Asakura◆ *Pres. Yoshinori Miyazono/Vampire Emperor◆◆ *Zachary le Timmons◆ *Rochester van Faulkner◆ *Tyler◆ *Grant◆ *Gwyneth◆ Villains Crescent Vampires Arsenal :Legend:◆ North Vampire Squad, ◆ South Vampire Squad, ◆ West Vampire Squad, ◆ East Vampire Squad, ◆ Vampire Justice, ◆ Elite Vampire Gods Henshin Device *Vampire Driver◆◆◆◆ *Vampire Justice Driver◆ *North Vampire Smartouch◆ *North Vampire QR Card◆ *North Vampire QR ScanBrace◆ *South Vampire Smartouch◆ *South Vampire QR Card◆ *South Vampire QR ScanBrace◆ *West Vampire Smartouch◆ *West Vampire QR Card◆ *West Vampire QR ScanBrace◆ *East Vampire Smartouch◆ *East Vampire QR Card◆ *East Vampire QR ScanBrace◆ *Vampire Justice Smartouch◆ *Vampire Justice QR Card◆ *Vampire Justice QR ScanBrace◆ *Elite Vampire God Driver◆ *Elite Vampire God Smartouch◆ *Elite Vampire God QR Card◆ *Elite Vampire God QR ScanBrace◆ Weapons *North Vampire FangSaber◆ *South Vampire FangArrow◆ *West Vampire FangCutter◆ *East Vampire FangSpear◆ *Vampire Justice Saber◆ *Elite Vampire God Saber◆ Vehicles *North Vampire Chaser◆ *South Vampire Chaser◆ *West Vampire Chaser◆ *East Vampire Chaser◆ *Vampire Justice Chaser◆ *Elite Vampire God Chaser◆ Episodes Similarly to The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana, the episodes referred here as "Chronicles". The episode titles were divided by a hyphen (-) in each set of words or phrases. #First Chronicle: Crisis-Beginning (11/16/2015) #VampireCrisisBeginning #Chronicle 02: Declaration-National Emergency (11/17/2015) #VampireStateOfNationalEmergency #Chronicle 03: Assemble-Vampire Squad (11/18/2015) #VampireAssembleVampireSquad #Chronicle 04: Alert-Vampire Attack (11/19/2015) #VampireAlertVampireAttack #Chronicle 05: Accomplishment-Unexpected Warrior (11/20/2015) #VampireUnexpectedWarrior #Chronicle 06: Trouble-Attack (11/23/2015) #VampireTroubleAttack #Chronicle 07: Vampire Justice-True Identity (11/24/2015) #VampireStephYamut #Chronicle 08: Confrontation-Dark Past (11/25/2015) #VampireConfrontation #Chronicle 09: Danger-Forced Rivals (11/26/2015) #VampireForcedRivals #Chronicle 10: New Vampire Case-Investigation (11/27/2015) #VampireInvestigation #Chronicle 11: Mystery-Unlock (11/30/2015) #VampireMysteryUnlock #Chronicle 12: Breakdancers-Rumor (12/01/2015) #VampireBreakdancers #Chronicle 13: Alliance-Trust (12/02/2015) #VampireAllianceTrust #Chronicle 14: Mission-First Encounter (12/03/2015) #VampireFirstEncounter #Chronicle 15: Truth-Identity (12/04/2015) #VampireTruthIdentity #Chronicle 16: West Vampire Squad-East Vampire Squad (12/07/2015) #VampireWestEastVampireSquad #Chronicle 17: North and South-West and East (12/08/2015) #VampireSquadShowdown #Chronicle 18: Vampire Squad-Unity (12/09/2015) #VampireSquadUnite #Chronicle 19: Cause-Effect (12/10/2015) #VampireCauseEffect #Chronicle 20: Virus-Epidemic (12/11/2015) #VampireEpidemicAlert #Chronicle 21: Dragon Wizards-Orthodox Chasers (12/14/2015) #VampireDWFChaserGP #Chronicle 22: Conflict-Reason (12/15/2015) #VampireConflictReason #Chronicle 23: Battle-Reconciliation (12/16/2015) #VampireBattleReconciliation #Chronicle 24: Problem-Solution (12/17/2015) #VampireProblemSolution #Chronicle 25: Triple Team-Up-Triple Victory (12/18/2015) #VampireTripleVictory #Chronicle 26: Vampire Case-Mystery QR Cards (12/21/2015) #VampireMysteryQRCards #Chronicle 27: New QR Cards-Unlock (12/22/2015) #VampireUnlockingQRCards #Chronicle 28: Vampire Squad-Upgrade (12/23/2015) #VampireUpgrade #Chronicle 29: Christmas Eve-Another Vampire Clash (12/24/2015) #VampireChristmasEveAttack #Chronicle 30: Christmas Day-Celebration (12/25/2015) #VampireChristmasDay #Chronicle 31: Blast-Suffered (12/28/2015) #VampireOkadaCityBlast #Chronicle 32: Evacuation-Crisis (12/29/2015) #VampireEvacuationCrisis #Chronicle 33: Anaira-Kratos (12/30/2015) #VampireAnairaVSKratos #Chronicle 34: New Year's Eve-Wish (12/31/2015) #VampireNewYearsEve #Chronicle 35: New Year-New Conflict (01/01/2016) #VampireNewConflict2016 #Chronicle 36: Problems-Great Solution (01/04/2016) #VampireGreatSolution #Chronicle 37: Unknown QR Cards-Another Conflict (01/05/2016) #VampireUnknownQRCards #Chronicle 38: Unlock-Super Fang (01/06/2016) #VampireSuperFangForm #Chronicle 39: Misunderstanding-Critical (01/07/2016) #VampireMisunderstandingCritical #Chronicle 40: Reconciliation-No More? (01/08/2016) #VampireNoMoreReconciliation #Chronicle 41: Awakened-Truth (01/11/2016) #VampireAwakenedByTheTruth #Chronicle 42: Reconciliation-Once Again (01/12/2016) #VampireReconciliatedAgain #Chronicle 43: Battle-Accomplishment (01/13/2016) #VampireBattleAccomplishment #Chronicle 44: Trial-Failure (01/14/2016) #VampireTrials #Chronicle 45: Ultimate Key-Success (01/15/2016) #VampireKeyToSuccess #Chronicle 46: Raia-Mishap (01/18/2016) #VampireRaiasMishap #Chronicle 47: Death-Resurrection (01/19/2016) #VampireRaiasDeathAndResurrection #Chronicle 48: Burden-Regret (01/20/2016) #VampireBurdenRegret #Chronicle 49: Kawaguchi Prefecture-Another Disaster (01/21/2016) #VampireAnotherDisaster #Chronicle 50: Rescue-Rampant (01/22/2016) #VampireRampantFangForm #Chronicle 51: Misunderstanding-Conflict (01/25/2016) #VampireSouthEastConflict #Chronicle 52: Solution-Conflict (01/26/2016) #VampireConflictSolution #Chronicle 53: Boastful-Revenge (01/27/2016) #VampireBoastfulRevenge #Chronicle 54: Desperation-Attack (01/28/2016) #VampireDesperationAttack #Chronicle 55: Threat-Frustration (01/28/2016) #VampireThreatFrustration #Chronicle 56: Second Threat-Reality (02/01/2016) #VampireSecondThreat #Chronicle 57: Attack-Protect (02/02/2016) #VampireAttackProtect #Chronicle 58: Raijin-Nailea (02/03/2016) #VampireRaijinNailea #Chronicle 59: Vampire Gods-Rescue (02/04/2016) #VampireGodsToTheRescue #Chronicle 60: Ultimate Fang-Ultimate Form (02/05/2016) #VampireUltimateFang #Chronicle 61: Frustrations-Successful (02/08/2016) #VampireFrustrationsSuccessful #Chronicle 62: Pres. Miyazono-Revelation (02/09/2016) #VampirePresidentsRevelation #Chronicle 63: Protest-Setup (02/10/2016) #VampireProtestSetup #Chronicle 64: Impeachment-Frame Up (02/11/2016) #VampireTheFrameUp #Chronicle 65: Culprit-Battle (02/12/2016) #VampireTheBigCulprit #Chronicle 66: New Leader-New Attack (02/15/2016) #VampirePresidentKratos #Chronicle 67: Dictatorship-Great Crisis (02/16/2016) #VampireGreatCrisis #Chronicle 68: Losing Hope-Total Loss (02/17/2016) #VampireTotalLoss #Chronicle 69: Vampire Squad-Abduction (02/18/2016) #VampireSquadAbduction #Chronicle 70: Punishment-Willpower (02/18/2016) #VampirePunishmentWillpower #Chronicle 71: Sentence-Save (02/22/2016) #VampireAnairasSentence #Chronicle 72: Search-Escape (02/23/2016) #VampireSquadsEscape #Chronicle 73: Traced-Encounter (02/24/2016) #VampireSquadTraced #Chronicle 74: Yoshinori-Delta (02/25/2016) #VampireYoshinoriDelta #Chronicle 75: Anaira-Final Form (02/26/2016) #Vampire1stVampireOmega #Chronicle 76: Plan-Rebel (02/29/2016) #VampirePlanToRebel #Chronicle 77: Protest-Attack (03/01/2016) #VampireAllOutProtest #Chronicle 78: Rage-Clash (03/02/2016) #VampireRageClash #Chronicle 79: Standout-Dominate (03/03/2016) #VampireStandoutDominate #Chronicle 80: Rescue-Death Sentence (03/04/2016) #VampireRescueDeathSentence #Chronicle 81: Attack-Confrontation (03/07/2016) #VampireAttackConfrontation #Chronicle 82: Setup-Getting Worse (03/08/2016) #VampireGettingWorse #Chronicle 83: Desperation-Huge Clash (03/09/2016) #VampireHugeClash #Chronicle 84: Rebellion Plan-Raid (03/10/2016) #VampireGreatRaid #Chronicle 85: Mass Attack-Mass Destruction (03/11/2016) #VampireMassDestruction #Chronicle 86: Chaos-Total Destruction (03/14/2016) #VampireChaos #Chronicle 87: Crisis-National Revolution (03/15/2016) #VampireNationalRevolution #Chronicle 88: Vampire Rumble-Total Clash (03/16/2016) #VampireGreatRumble #Chronicle 89: Vampire Squad-Vampire Lord Kratos (03/17/2016) #VampireSquadVSKratos #Chronicle 90 (FINAL): Victory-New Chapter (03/18/2016) #VampireSquadFinale Cast *Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire (宮園 アナイラ/第1ヴァンパイア Miyazono Anaira/Dai-ichi Vanpaia): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Tomohiro Inui/2nd Vampire (乾 智弘/第2ヴァンパイア''Inui Tomohiro/Dai-ni Vanpaia''): Akira Nagashima (長島 アキラ Nagashima Akira) *Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire (手塚 和美/第3ヴァンパイア Tedzuka Kazumi/Dai-san Vanpaia): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Haruka Nakazato/4th Vampire (中里 春香/第4ヴァンパイア Nakazato Haruka/Dai-shi Vanpaia): Misha Ikuta (生田ミーシャ Ikuta Mīsha) *Mahiro Asakura/5th Vampire (朝倉 まひろ/第5ヴァンパイア Asakura Mahiro/Dai-go Vanpaia): Yutaka Moriyama (森山 豊 Moriyama Yutaka) *Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire (竹内 えり/第6ヴァンパイア Takeuchi Eri/Dai-roku Vanpaia): Mimiko Sugiura (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko) *Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire (白川 千里/第7ヴァンパイア Shirakawa Chisato/Dai-nana Vanpaia): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Yuuri Sonozaki/8th Vampire (園崎 悠里/第8ヴァンパイア''Sonozaki Yūri/Dai-hachi Vanpaia''): Miyuki Kato (加藤 みゆき Katō Miyuki) *Stephanie "Steph" Yamut/Vampire Justice (ステファニー「ステフ」ヤムト/ヴァンパイア ジャスティス Sutefanī "Sutefu" Yamuto/Vanpaia Jasutisu): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Takemi Nagano/9th Vampire: Arisa Todayama *Zymic Jaranilla/10th Vampire: Ryotaro Syarief (亮太郎 シャリエフ Ryōtarō Shariefu; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Kazumi/11th Vampire: Shu Okada *Rei Kurosawa/12th Vampire: Minori Maeda *Judie dela Cruz/13th Vampire: Kaoru Yamagata *Ryota Ikenami/14th Vampire: Shinichiro Okada *Raito Hirakawa/15th Vampire: Natsuko Hase *Haruka Miyazono: 16th Vampire: Sayaka Mizuki *Raijin/Omicron (雷神/オミクロン Raijin/Omikuron): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) *Nailea/Gamma (ナイレア/ガンマ Nairea/Ganma): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kisaragi (如月 武見 Kisaragi Takemi): Haruka Takahashi (高橋 遥 Takahashi Haruka) *Shinichiro Miyazono (宮園 真一郎 Miyazono Shinichirō): Ron Nogami (野上 ロン Nogami Ron) *Kotaro Ishikawa (石川 幸太郎 Ishikawa Kotarō): Kai Hayakawa (早川 カイ Hayakawa Kai) *Rei Asakura (朝倉 レイ Asakura Rei): Natsuki Ishihara (石原 なつき Ishihara Natsuki) *Pres. Yoshinori Miyazono/Vampire Emperor/Delta ((社長)宮園 義則/ヴァンパイア皇帝/デルタ Shachō Miyazono Yoshinori/Vanpaia kōtei/Deruta): Yahiro Akashi (明石 八尋 Akashi Yahiro) *Zachary le Timmons (ザカリー・ル・ティモンズ Zakarī ru Timonzu): Naoki Akashi (明石 直樹 Akashi Naoki) *Rochester van Faulkner (ロチェスター・ヴァン・フォークナー Rochesutā van Fōkunā): Ryoko Matsuda (松田 涼子 Matsuda Ryōko) *Tyler (タイラー Tairā): Keisuke Kinjo (金城 圭介 Kinjō Keisuke) *Grant (グラント Guranto): Hayden Iketani (池谷 ヘイデン Iketani Heiden) *Gwyneth (グウィネス Gūinesu): Michelle Odagiri (小田切 ミシェル Odagiri Misheru) *Vampire Leader Kratos (ヴァンパイ アリーダー クラトス Vanpaia Rīdā Kuratosu): Ryuzaburo Morimoto (森本 龍三郎 Morimoto Ryūzaburō) *Rampant (ランパント Ranpanto): Ryeol Kwon Park (烈 クォン·パーク Retsu Kuon Pāku) *Bacchus (バッカス Bakkasu): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱史郎 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Raia (ライア Raia): Konricka Warlock (ウォーロック コンリッカ Uōrokku Konrikka) *Athena (アテナ Atena): Chise Morikawa (森川 チセ Morikawa Chise) *Wendy (ウェンディ Uendi): Reina Sawaki (沢木 レイナ Sawaki Reina) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *1st Vampire: Moriyama Chiharu *2nd Vampire: Kato Syuusuke *3rd Vampire: MIKA *4th Vampire: Minato Rei *5th Vampire: Harada Jiro *6th Vampire: Uesugi Yoko *7th Vampire: Takashima Minori *8th Vampire: Akebono Rina *9th Vampire: Erika Kaneda *10th Vampire: Warren *11th Vampire: Yuusuke Hagino *12th Vampire: Rika Tsuyoshi *13th Vampire: Saeko Shinoda *14th Vampire: Ren Miyamoto *15th Vampire: Miyuki Horie *16th Vampire: Yui Kiriyama *Vampire Justice: Yoshimura Genesis *Vampire Lord: Okada Hayato *Tiger Vampire: Tsunezawa Ryohei *Wolf Vampire: Maruyama Hiroya *Stingray Vampire: Matsuzaka Reiko *Ptera Vampire: Taniguchi Kyoko *Chameleon Vampire: Watanabe Haruka Theme songs Opening theme *「The Great Vampire Rumble」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending theme *「Into The Bloody Reckless World」(3) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Kids On Mafia Insert songs *「Vampire's Promise」(7) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): R-HEISEI **Artist (歌): Anaira Miyazono (宮園 アナイラ Miyazono Anaira) (CV: Haley Misha Ryeol, 烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) Broadcast The series premiered on November 9, 2015 and ended on March 11, 2016, in South Chevron on Yoshimitsu Network. Notes *This is the second Tokushu-tai series to be shot in 4K resolution, next to Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. *Technically, Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad's Fantasy Hero Legion Series counterparts were Bloodheart : Devotion and Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger. *This marks as the twelfth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira as the main protagonist in the series, next to the previous Tokushu-tai series. The name Anaira become a trademark name for every main protagonist character in Tokushu-tai series. **Also, this marks as thirteenth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira in one of the characters of the series. *Coincidentally, the series' first ED theme, Into the Bloody Reckless World, was rumored first as the series' main theme until Project Tokushu-tai announced that The Great Vampire Rumble became the official main theme of the series. *Like Hiroshi Ueda's character in Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force, Ryoko Hanazono's character, Steph Yamut, shares her name to a child actress who portrayed Tiffany Vinluan in the 2014 remake of a 1980 Philippine TV series with the same name. **Also, Ryotaro Syarief and Kaoru Yamagata's characters were also shared their names to the two child actors in the 2014 remake of a 1980 Philippine TV series with the same name. *This series marks as the reunion project of actress Haley Misha Ryeol and TV/movie director R. Haley Nishizono as actor and director respectively since The Mystery of 15 Instincts franchise. *This series was the first, and so far, only Tokushu-tai series to be first aired in South Chevron. See also *List of GP-NET TV series References Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series endings